fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!
'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure! '(スマイル！シーズンハートプリキュア！''Sumairu! Shīzun Hāto Purikyua!) is the opening theme for ''Season Heart Pretty Cure!, performed by Tamura Naomi. This song debuted in Episode 1. Synopsis Four stars, pink, yellow, red and blue, are shown in the sky and are twinkling, with Koizumi Hana watching them. Then the night turns to day and Hana is joined by Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami, then the squirrel-like fairy Bloom flies down and Hana hugs her, and the girls grab their Season Heart Palettes, and they then transform into Cure Tulip, Cure Flame, Cure Maple and Cure Snowflake. The girls then use the Four Season Wands to create the title card, which appears over a bunch of clovers. When flower petals, flames, leaves and snowflakes fly over the title card and disappears, Hana is shown to work on her garden, and smiles, then blows into her hand and flower petals wash over the scene. Akemi is then shown to be drawing in her sketchbook in her alley, and smiles, then snaps her fingers and flames wash over the scene. Momoko is then shown cooking with the members of the cooking club, and she smiles, then claps her hands and leaves wash over the scene. Ami is then shown at a Student Council Meeting and smiles, the waves her hand and snowflakes wash over the scene. Then we see Spring Tulip, Summer Flame, Autumn Maple and Winter Snowflake use their powers to banish a shadow, and the princesses turn into balls of light, and fly to Earth. Then the shadow from before appears and is in a position that looks as if it were getting ready to take over the world, revealed to be Zero. Then the commanders, Stone, Poison and Destroyer's, silhouettes are shown, then Hail is shown with a smirk on her face. Then a new scene appears and Cure Tulip is shown with her Flower Sceptre fighting a bunch of Hidois and Hail. Cure Flame is shown with her Sun Stick fighting Stone, Cure Maple is shown with her Wind Rod fighting Poison and Cure Snowflake is shown with her Snow Sword fighting Destroyer. Then the girls are shown in their Natural forms fighting Zero. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure together are shown in front of Earth, and then every movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Changes The most obvious changes are: * In Episode 1, it was only Hana shown when Bloom flies down, and in Episode 3, Akemi is shown with her, in Episode 4, Momoko is shown with them and in Episode 5, Ami is shown with them. * After Yukimura Yuriko found out about the Cures' identities, she joined the Cures when Bloom flew down to Earth. In certain episodes, everything between the title and the ending poses were replaced with clips from the two movies involving the Season Heart Pretty Cure! series, namely Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Kokoro No Subete No Tomodachi and Season Heart Pretty Cure!: Doragonzu No Tochi De Nazo! Lyrics TV Size Version Full Version Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearances. * Koizumi Hana/Cure Tulip * Chinen Akemi/Cure Flame (since Episode 3) * Akikaze Momoko/Cure Maple (since Episode 4) * Yukimura Ami/Cure Snowflake (since Episode 5) * Bloom * Spring Tulip * Summer Flame * Autumn Maple * Winter Snowflake * Zero * Stone, Poison and Destroyer * Hail * Hidois Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:YukiMusic